Hanju
Life Hanju was born with Marmar’s curse were she was keep bleeding that the doctor thought she will not live long. She was blessed more and removed the bleeding cursed when her father took her to Marmar. This gave her weird curse were she can combust when she’s sad or angry and explode when left burning for a while. She doesn’t die from poisoning, or falling, or stab wounds or gunshot wounds. In exchange, she will not able stay in sunlight for too long. 'The Missing Princess Arc (918)' When Hanju was 4 year old, her curse worsen and the treatments does not make it feel better. Kaeru sent her to Marmar’s and asked for purification. It was suceess but Hanju received a curse. While Hanju was combusting, Kaeru thought she was in pain so he gave his daughter a final hug before blowing up and killing him. Matto knew the plan and tried to take Hanju away before Malnarr kills her. Meanwhile, the Emperor of Malnarr was going to his exile when he heard the news which excited him. He claimed that he destroyed Kaeru and dismantled Nyaan Empire. It was a sad day for Nyaanese. Hanju grew up Fangi and wanted to be a princess which she really is but kept as a secret. Nyaan Resistance Hanju joined the resistance despite having a curse when she was 17. She made herself a parka so she can’t touch any sunlight. She stays in the backlines as a nurse, cook and a technician. Because of this, many women started joining the resistance. When she heard that they need troops to gather intel, she volunteered even though it’s very risky since she will sneak through the enemy territory. She sneak by herself through the enemies mostly in the nighttime and all of her mission was a success. She doesn’t kill anybody, instead helped an injured enemy. She went home when she heard a news that Matto is really sick. 'Restoring the crown Arc (932)' Before Matto passed away, told her she was the missing Imperial princess and wanted to restore her beloved Empire. So she went for a quest to take the crown back. With help of her stepbrother they were able to manipulate the radios and told everybody that the Real princess is here. Hanju and Ravio was arrested in order of Emperor-Governor Tamago, they are charged with treason and will be executed in the following day. The chief Magistrate rejects the execution because its unjustified and order Hanju to be investigated since she somewhat fit the age if the missing princess. They gave her a sapphire that glows when touched by Rayshine. When Hanju touched it, the stone reacts making. She was crowned the following day and they execute Tamago and his accomplices to scare the Malnarr in the motherland. After a month of executions and kicking Malnarr out, There was a three year civil war between Imperialist and Malnarr loyalist, The empire won and Nyaan empire was united and reestablished. 'Hanju’s Son Arc (954)' Trivia *She’a vegan. *She’s a linguist. She knows including the Beyond Universe language (English) Gods’ language (Japanese) *She is half-Malnarr since her mom is a Malnarr Princess. *cantonese of jellyfish Category:Characters Category:Nyaanese Emperors and Empress Category:Nyaanese Category:Emperor and Empress